


The Funeral

by twofoldAxiom



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternian Poetry, Death, Funeral Poetry, Murder, Other, Poetry, Troll Poetry, quadrants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofoldAxiom/pseuds/twofoldAxiom
Summary: The last will and testament of a troll.





	The Funeral

Matesprit, when I part with thee  
In a night or century,  
Take my pusher for thy own  
For to never be alone.  
  
Moirail, when I part with thee,  
In a night or century,  
Take my right hand into thine,  
And recall when thou held mine.  
  
Auspices, for when I leave,  
Some bright day or darkened eve,  
Take my left hand, share it well,  
Separate or quarrel still.  
  
Kismesis, for when I leave,  
Some bright day or darkened eve,  
Take my bloodied teeth and jaw,  
And recall my bite and claw.  
  
Victor, I implore to thee,  
For thou came to murder me;  
Take my horns in victory,  
And may they someday murder thee.

~Troll Will.I.Am

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write poetry very often but I do like the idea of troll poetry. If y'all want me to compose more ballads or something, leave a comment below!  
> Disclaimer: I don't actually know what a ballad is.


End file.
